


Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World

by F1NCHL0CKE



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: At least I think it is-, Could be read as an epic bromance, Fluff, I'm so sorry, IDK BRO, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a gay baby, This is old and it sucks, how do you tag things?, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1NCHL0CKE/pseuds/F1NCHL0CKE
Summary: "Whether or not they were engaged in a romantic relationship, Sherlock obviously adored John. He was absolutely smitten for the man, it was clear as day. He would blush profusely whenever John gently took his hand at a crime scene, or when he would give Sherlock a quick peck on the underside of his jaw. The consulting detective occasionally would return these physical declarations of love, but that was only when he was feeling extra affectionate towards the doctor. Hell, Greg had only seen it once or twice. Sherlock would show his adoration for John in other ways. The way he looked at John made Lestrade’s heart melt. John knew what these looks meant, and he would return them. A comfortable silence would form between the two men, and it was as if everything faded away. Just the two of them, and nothing else mattered."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually posted a fanfiction. I don't know what I'm doing-
> 
> I originally wrote this story in early 2019, and decided to try and polish it up before posting.
> 
> My writing has greatly improved since I wrote this, and I hope to one day write a full-length fanfiction on this site. If not that, then I at least want to post some actual good content

John Watson was an interesting man. Not interesting as in he acted a peculiar way, no, he was fairly normal in that aspect(most of the time). What made him interesting to Greg Lestrade and the rest of the New Scotland Yard was his tolerance to a man known as Sherlock Holmes. 

The freak, as Donovan liked to call him. A freak because he could deduce about anything in a matter of minutes, even with little to no evidence. A freak because he put human eyes and a rat head in a blender for ‘science’. A freak because he lacked the social skills that many people have used since birth. A freak because he enjoyed solving gruesome murders. But to John Watson, Sherlock was  _ brilliant _ . That’s what made John so interesting. He cared about Sherlock, and Sherlock cared about him, much to everyone's surprise. Two peas in a pod. Two parts of a whole. It was quite endearing, seeing the doctor and his detective exchange glances before collapsing in a fit of giggles, or seeing the two of them walk away from a crime scene, Sherlock still babbling on about the case, while John stands next to him, a small and affectionate smile plastered on his face. They acted like a married couple sometimes, quietly bickering while the NSY was packing up a crime scene, but then giggling about it seconds later before walking to their cab. They were very tactile with each other as well, which was why so many people thought they were dating. Maybe they were, maybe they weren't. Greg wasn't certain. John would absentmindedly run his fingers through Sherlock’s curly black hair when the two were seated on a park bench. The detective would nuzzle against John’s neck on particularly cold days, and the doctor would just chuckle at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. 

The amount of love that the two men had for each other made Lestrade’s heart swell. He knew better than anybody that Sherlock had been a right mess before John made his appearance in the detective’s life. Lestrade had heard that true love only came in the form of dating and marriage, but he knew that this claim was not true in the slightest. John and Sherlock were more than friends, but did not cross the line that would make them lovers. Sure, they would occasionally give each other a quick peck on the cheek, as if to say ‘I love you and you are cherished’. But it was simply a platonic gesture, if it were to be considered anything at all. Sure, it may be odd, but when have Sherlock and John done something the normal way? 

There were a few occasions where Lestrade had walked into 221B to find Sherlock and John spooning on the couch, fast asleep. John was typically holding the younger man close to his chest, hand resting over Sherlock’s heart, and the detective always had a small smile on his face. It was somewhat surreal to see the two men so calm. Lestrade normally saw the two when they were solving a case, adrenaline pumping through their veins, and there was no sign of the adventurous side of Sherlock and John when they slept on the tattered leather couch. 

It was shocking, really, that Sherlock cared so deeply for the army doctor. Lestrade had known Sherlock as a man who never felt anything. A man who was unable to feel emotions. He was a sociopath in the eyes of everyone who knew him. But that was before John limped into his life. Sherlock had smiled more with John than he had during any other period of his life. He’d give John these goofy and slightly lopsided smiles that could light up an entire room in the eyes of his army doctor. It made Lestrade feel at ease, watching how happy Sherlock became whenever John would praise him for his excellent deductions. 

Whether or not they were engaged in a romantic relationship, Sherlock obviously adored John. He was absolutely smitten for the man, it was clear as day. He would blush profusely whenever John gently took his hand at a crime scene, or when he would give Sherlock a quick peck on the underside of his jaw. The consulting detective occasionally would return these physical declarations of love, but that was only when he was feeling extra affectionate towards the doctor. Hell, Greg had only seen it once or twice. Sherlock would show his adoration for John in other ways. The way he looked at John made Lestrade’s heart melt. John knew what these looks meant, and he would return them. A comfortable silence would form between the two men, and it was as if everything faded away. Just the two of them, and nothing else mattered. 

It would always be the two of them against the rest of the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly active on Instagram, which is All.About.Sherlock
> 
> I'm also on DA, if you want to look at my art and stuff-  
> My DA is Finches-With-Hats


End file.
